


BLUE MOON

by wonkisses



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gangs, M/M, Minor Character Death, Violence, everyone is gay basically lol, kiho, kihyuk, kihyun is the leader of the gang, kihyun loves hoseok but doesn't admit it, kinda jookyun but they are close bros, kinda smut, mafia, minhyuk becomes a bad guy for a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonkisses/pseuds/wonkisses
Summary: Kihyun has a weak spot for Hoseok, and living the dangerous life they do, love could actually be used against them. Will Kihyun be able to contain himself, or will he be putting his whole gang in trouble?
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 10





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> so this was written on wattpad but like... it flopped. :/ i missed this story and decided to write for it again! but i couldn't remember my wattpad password so here we are. please enjoy!

_The rain poured loudly on the gravel, louder than the sneaking footsteps. One by one figures snuck into a nearby building marked with graffiti. From the outside the building looked like a train cart left out for people to decorate to their liking. Inside was a luxurious, magnificent inferior, all shined up for the next morning._

_The building belonged to one of the wealthiest men in the district, one who is able to do his business successfully where the building is located, making him ten times richer as days passed. Kihyun despised him. Not because he had a "competition" with another district, but because of betrayal. Everything Kihyun's crew got was all stolen from their ally, who decided to go solo as soon as everyone went to sleep, everything gone with nothing left behind._

_Three of his men went inside the building with him, as the other three stayed outside to keep watch. Kihyun had Hoseok, Hyunwoo, and Minhyuk by his side as he quietly crept down the stairs. The basement had seven doors which led to bigger rooms and openings. They each split up and went into separate rooms. Kihyun couldn't believe it. "Did this guy get dumber after he went solo? Where are his men?" He thought as he walked out of the current room he checked, and walked to the next room._

_Something didn't quite sit with Kihyun. There was this weird feeling that something happened and he can feel it in his gut. He opened the door to the next room and stepped in a puddle, a puddle of blood. The blood looked dark as everything around him was also dark due to it being night time. But the feeling in his gut got worse, almost becoming sickening, as if Kihyun was going to throw up._

_Kihyun walked slowly forward, if it wasn't for doing his job for almost five years now, he would've ran away in fear. His feet ended up colliding with something, no wait, a body. As he looked down he could see the outlining of the body. The man had porcelain skin and was very muscular... wait..._

_Kihyun recognized that body anywhere. It was Hoseok's body, bleeding out, his blood everywhere from staining his clothes to the floor. Kihyun tried to wake him up but no response from the other man. His eyes started to burn, he couldn't believe this. He started screaming for help hoping his other allies would hear, but nobody responded or showed up._

_Kihyun started sobbing as he held onto Hoseok's lifeless body. No no no no... Kihyun hated this. He hates being alone... he hates this outcome... he hates how he couldn't tell Hoseok that he loved—_

There was a knocking noise coming from Kihyun's room. "Ki, are you awake?" It was Minhyuk. Out of everyone who could've been knocking on Kihyun's door, it just had to be Minhyuk. Without waiting for a response, Minhyuk opened the door and jumped onto the bed. "It's time for you to wake up sleepy head!" He stated cheerfully. Kihyun kept his eyes closed, hoping it would make the other disappear. "Come on! Can't you at least wake up to take a shower? You're literally covered in sweat." Kihyun sighed hearing that and looked at Minhyuk.

Minhyuk looked back with concern showing on his face. "Did you have another nightmare, Kihyun?" He didn't need an answer to know. It was obvious in the way Kihyun was covered with sweat, his hair more tousled, and the way he wasn't nagging Minhyuk to get out of his room. "Yeah... it was the same one I've been having. It just won't go away..." Kihyun mumbled. He was scared — a bit paranoid — and Minhyuk knew about the dream... minus the part when Kihyun wished he confessed to Hoseok sooner.

Kihyun shook his head as he got out of bed, making it before he looked at Minhyuk. "Don't worry about it too much, worrying about me is the last thing I want everyone to do." Minhyuk shook his head as he clicked his tongue. "Of course we have the right to worry about our fearless leader... because well, you're our leader." It was obvious Minhyuk was trying to lift the mood, and Kihyun couldn't help but smile slightly at that. Minhyuk was too good to live this life, as if he was an angel in Kihyun's dark world.

After Minhyuk gave the shorter male a quick hug (only quick because the other needed to shower) he left Kihyun by himself in his room. _Maybe I'm going crazy._ Kihyun thought as he ran his fingers through his hair. Minhyuk was right, he is sweaty, and even Kihyun is disgusted by it. He went into his closet and picked out clothes for him to wear after he was done showering, but instead he held up a shirt for too long.

This isn't my shirt... Kihyun must have mixed up his clothes for someone else's, and that's how he knew he was going insane. He never mixed up clothes — especially when it came to his own — so how did this shirt get in his closet? As he held it he felt... warm and safe... like he was protected by big buff arms— The male let out a soft laugh. "Hoseok Hoseok Hoseok..." He mumbled to himself before he went to go open his door.

"HOSEOK!" Kihyun stormed out of his room — for a tiny man he sure can stomp like a giant — and walked into the other's bedroom without even knocking. Of course precious Hoseok was still sleeping peacefully at ten o'clock, but even Hyungwon would've awoken from the ruckus the shorter made. "...What?" The older grumbled as he sat up a bit with his eyes still shut. _Pop pop crack_ , was all his bones had to say as well.

"Care to explain to me why your shirt is in my closet? You know I don't just mix up clothes when doing laundry!" Kihyun was trying to make it seem like he was angry at the other, but the sight in front of him was just...

...so so cute! what a perfect morning!

Kihyun rolled his eyes — mainly at himself — trying to show how displeased he was at this situation. Hoseok rubbed his eye and looked at Kihyun softly, trying to remember what was going on in real life and not in his dream. "Oh, that? Why are you making such a big deal about it? I gave it to you without you knowing because I don't really want the shirt anymore."

After he finished his sentence he yawned and scratched his head. "You're the smallest so I thought..." Kihyun let out a small laugh. "Are you suggesting that I have a bad fashion sense?" He shook his head and put his hand up so the other wouldn't speak. "Don't answer that, but I just wanted to know why your shirt was in my room." With that he turned around and headed back into the hallway. "Kihyun wait!"

Hoseok called out as he raced out of bed, hoping Kihyun didn't get too far. Kihyun turned back around and looked at the man with bright black hair (if even possible) and blonde streaks. _Ugh! I swear he is someone from an anime because he is just so unreal._ "Did... did you have a hard time sleeping...? I'm assuming because your hair isn't as pretty as it usually is..." Hoseok asked quietly, as if he was asking for answers during a quiz quietly.

Kihyun looked down at the floor, noticing how there were some parts that weren't as clean as others. "I..." _I love you, you dumbass._ "I did, yes, and sorry my hair isn't as pretty as usual." He stated, hoping the hair comment would change the topic immediately. Hoseok seemed to understand. It was in Kihyun's nature to change serious topics to weird topics in a second. So instead Hoseok pouted a bit before grabbing a strand of the smaller one's hair before running his fingers through his hair.

"No no, it's still pretty, just not as bright as usual. I love it when your blue hair looks like a clear sky, it suits you!"

Love love love love...

Kihyun smiled shyly. "I would love to chitchat with another handsome man but I'm sure a clear sky doesn't smell like sweat, so I have to go." He removed Hoseok's fingers from his hair, stupidly missing the feeling afterwards. Stupid feelings, why do they exist?! Hoseok gave him a bright smile (does it get brighter every time he smiles or what?) and a quick nod. "Okay! See you during breakfast?" He asked, as if he was a high school boy asking one of those cute popular girls if she'll be in class later that day. Kihyun nodded at him, trying to return the smile. "Of course."

Then he turned around again before Hoseok said something else. "You're going to make breakfast though, so have fun!"

_I can't believe that man is going to be the death of me..._


	2. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically the next couple of chapters will be flashbacks. <3

_Blood, blood, and more blood... not his own, but someone else's. Hoseok's... Kihyun's throat felt dry as he cried out in pain, as if he was being strangled. He just confessed his love to Hoseok this morning during the sunrise. Hoseok was glowing a beautiful color: his eyes, his skin, his hair... and then something felt terribly wrong after those words slipped out of Kihyun's mouth... I love you, Hoseok... Kihyun felt like he was being watched, as if the other male was suddenly a spy camera._

_That glowing color on Hoseok's skin immediately disappeared and was replaced with blood. Kihyun watched in surprise as the brightness of his eyes turned into something else... dark and cold... Kihyun couldn't move. He was so terrified and sad and a bunch of other emotions combined. He just watched the one he loved... get shot. He let out a scream — like a baby crying for it's mother — but it immediately stopped as someone pulled him off the ground, wrapping their fingers around his throat._

_His throat was so dry that he could feel the indents in his throat. Kihyun was pushed against a wall. Don't look, don't look... his mind would whisper, but he had to. He has to know that..._

_...his whole gang betrayed him._

_Kihyun wanted to throw up. He couldn't believe that Hyungwon was the one who was stopping the air from entering Kihyun's puny body. He felt pathetic. Everyone else surrounded him with killer grins._

_You really did everything for yourself huh? Jooheon's voice..._

_Aren't gangs supposed to work together as a team? but instead you went and lied? Changkyun..._

_Oh c'mon guys, he's literally pathetic like seriously, look at him! Minhyuk cackled loudly..._

_He was obviously playing favorites but we don't have to worry about our current leader doing that now. Hyunwoo..._

_Kihyun cried as hard as he could. He was a failure. He hates this life so much. He's scared of it, like it was a fire and he would burn his hand. His own enemy... made his family hate him..._

Kihyun turned off the water quickly. He was hoping that a (very) cold shower would help his mind settle, but instead he felt cold and alone. He felt like he was a child being forced to shoot his dog, scared and afraid. Kihyun quickly dried himself off and put his clothes on (one piece of clothing being Hoseok's.) Maybe he should talk to someone about this. Maybe that someone is Minhyuk since he already knows everything, at least that's what Minhyuk believes.

Kihyun stopped thinking about it and was immediately reminded about what Hoseok said. "You're going to make breakfast though, so have fun!" Kihyun rolled his eyes. He didn't mind making everyone breakfast, it made him feel good. As if he was bringing everyone closer.

Like family.

He couldn't help but smile as he combed his hair the best he could, not really feeling motivated to do so. For someone who has nightmares constantly, Kihyun still looked like an angel straight from heaven. Maybe because he was wearing Hoseok's shirt? Who knows. He wondered what he should make for everyone today. Maybe he should make pancakes and cut them into hearts like a mother would do? Nah. They can all have pancakes in whatever shape they end up in.

Kihyun leaves his room, making it look like nobody even touched the room once. Perfectly spotless compared to everyone else's room. It confused Kihyun when he started smelling something sweet, but he just smiled anyway. He didn't mind when it came to the other's cooking, but in the end everyone agreed that Kihyun was the best at making food.

"Good morning, Kihyun!" Jooheon chirped happily. Ah... another person who is too good for this life. "Morning, you're up early. Didn't you and Changkyun play those dumb video games all night?" It was ridiculous. No matter how old those two got, they still acted like teenagers.

Their room is always surrounded by pizza boxes or dishes, video game stuff is always in sight. In conclusion, it was like hell for Kihyun, walking inside that disgusting room, hell, it was disgusting to look at. "Shhh! It's a secret but I had my eyes closed the whole time and he never noticed!" Jooheon let out a laugh before grabbing the other's arm. Since when did the baby of the group grow? Kihyun frowned slightly. He felt like a mother when it came to all six of them (yes even Hoseok acted like a baby sometimes.)

They all lived horrible lives and somehow Kihyun — who lived as bad of a life like the other's — brought them all together.

**flashback(s)**

Kihyun worked at a small coffee shop, in a fairly small neighborhood. Kihyun at the time was only fourteen, but he promised his boss despite his age that he wouldn't let him down. He needed this job, he needed a job. Usually kids who haven't even hit puberty yet wouldn't plan on moving out, but Kihyun wanted to so so badly. The boy wasn't really abused he would tell people, but people could see it in his eyes that he was pleading for help.

Kihyun lived a very good, very normal life before he was put into an adoption center. It's not like he had a choice being only ten years old and having some gang leader kill his parents. Something about, "you promised you wouldn't have gone this far... you were supposed to lie to her and have her join us! Not get married happily and have a child!" Kihyun couldn't remember, he was only ten, but he knew that day was when he discovered that his father was in a gang.

Kihyun lived at the adoption center for awhile. People kept coming and going as Kihyun thought he finally had a family, only to be brought back to where he came from. The people would say that he looked like he was going to kill them, or how Kihyun mumbled to himself when he felt alone and they thought he was mentally insane (none of those snobby people wanted to pay to help.)

That's when Kihyun finally got adopted. He was eleven now, and was filled with so much joy, as if he just fulfilled his dream. But that all changed very very quickly. The family who adopted him seemed all nice and friendly, but that night Kihyun was brought "home" he was shaking. Kihyun was terrified. As soon as the door closed he was immediately pushed down to the ground.

He closed his eyes tightly and imagined that the pain he felt was actually him learning how to ride his bike for the first time and he ended up falling. Then his mother coming up and... his mother. Oh how he missed her... she always made the boy feel safe. Hugging her made Kihyun feel like a cookie being put into a cookie jar after being baked.

She was warm and always had a soothing vanilla scent that soothed his soul... "Minhyuk! Come meet the new pet!" The man who pushed the younger down yelled with distaste.

P... Pet...? Kihyun wanted to cry. This was not what he dreamt about. He wants to go home. Home... he had no home, he had no family, he has... ...he has no future. A boy eventually came down the stairs and peeked his head a bit, as if he was shy, before coming out and stopping in front of Kihyun. This time the woman spoke up. "Minhyuk, we think you have been working very hard by yourself and our gift to you is giving you a pet to help you with work. Hope you like him!" She smiled widely as she grabbed the mans arm before whispering something to him and leaving.

Kihyun was pulled off of the ground and was pushed once again, but instead of bumping into the floor he bumped into the other boy. Minhyuk, Kihyun remembered, wrapped his arms around him and bowed his head the best he could. "Thank you... father and mother, I will cherish this gift and work even harder." He mumbled before dragging Kihyun upstairs. Kihyun was shaking. He hated this already.

Eventually Minhyuk made it back to his room — Kihyun assumed it was — and locked the door behind him. He turned around and looked at him, letting out a soft sigh. "What's your name? You already know mine so I want to know yours." Minhyuk asked and it made Kihyun even more terrified. He couldn't help but look down at the ground as tears started running down his cheeks. His one cheek hurt from being pushed onto the ground, so it has a small sting whenever a tear quickly runs down it, eventually falling down to the floor.

"I... I want to go..." Kihyun sobbed, oh god he just let that out in front of this... this stranger. "Home." Minhyuk shuffled awkwardly across Kihyun. He had no words and didn't know how to make an eleven year stop crying, even though Minhyuk was eleven himself. He walked up to the crying boy and hugged him tightly. "It's okay... because I want to go home too." And with those words Kihyun felt... safe.

Kihyun had to work almost everyday at the coffee shop in order to save money (secretly since his "parents" take all his checks) for a building to live in. Minhyuk was working there as well and for the same reason. Ever since the two have came into each other's lives, they have been inseparable. The both of them are always admired at the shop by strangers due to Minhyuk going and making a huge scene with Kihyun and whomever was there would laugh and give him a tip. The sun but with legs. People would say about him, even Kihyun would agree.

"Hey, Min?" The smaller called out before continuing what he was about to say. "I'm going to go to the store after work and please don't wait up." Kihyun didn't have to look to know that Minhyuk was pouting as he cleaned the tables. "Aw, why not, my precious Kiki?" He whined softy, eventually looking at the other. The nicknames always made Kihyun feel... something but he didn't know what so he just blamed it on his "parents" since they always flirt with each other as the two boys cleaned.

Kihyun rolled his eyes and went back to sweeping the floor. Ah, the joy of my life. "Well, your birthday is coming up you idiot..." This time Minhyuk rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well fuck birthdays, I feel old already." He threw the rag he used at Kihyun, obviously making the other displeased. "And what I want isn't in stores." With that sentence Kihyun let out a laugh, his pink hair fluffing up every time his body shook with laughter.

"Minhyuk you could go and buy dirty magazines literally anywhere, it's not that hard."

"That's what she said."

"I hate you."

Eventually it became Minhyuk's nineteenth birthday and it was going well — despite it only being him and Kihyun. A couple days before his birthday they both went and found a small but cute apartment (Minhyuk would tell Kihyun it was like living in him) and have been living a better life.

Nobody knows where they are and it's going according to plan, and now they can drink some alcohol and celebrate. That's what best friends do right? Kihyun handed Minhyuk the last gift he got him. "C'mon open it already!" He begged a bit as he shook the other. Minhyuk clicked his tongue in return, an awful habit of his that he had since he was sixteen. "'M doing it..." He mumbled as he opened the gift.

The box was small and pretty, but the gift inside was better. Minhyuk's hand held onto it. A locket with him and Kihyun... "I also got one for myself so we—" Kihyun's sentence was cut short due to the other kissing him. It made Kihyun's stomach turn, it just felt so right to kiss back... maybe it was the alcohol taking over.

The kiss eventually turned into more and the temperature of the room seemed to rise as time went by. Skin on skin, lips on lips... everything felt so right. Minhyuk made sure that Kihyun had small bruises on his hips and scratch marks on his thighs, he wanted to be reminded of what happened the morning they wake up. Kihyun felt so so warm and so so good. He loved how his name was the only thing Kihyun could seem to remember in the moment. He felt special.

Kihyun on the other hand couldn't keep his thoughts organized. Everything was happening too fast. He smiled shyly at the word fast and gave Minhyuk the hint to go faster himself. His skin rubbed against the floor and it reminded him of when he first came across Minhyuk.

He was such a small, small boy, all sweet and cute, and now here Minhyuk is: still sweet and cute, but he wasn't small anymore, definitely not in this situation. It made Kihyun dizzy as he held onto Minhyuk like he did the first day he cried and stained his shirt with tears, but right now Kihyun had tears of pleasure in his eyes and well... Minhyuk wasn't wearing a shirt. He let out a soft whine as Minhyuk hit his sweet spot. Sweet. Minhyuk always carried sweets with him just for Kihyun when he was younger. It helped Kihyun forget about all his problems and worries.

_Is Minhyuk giving me his special candy now?_ Kihyun bit his lip at the thought, trying not to let out a laugh. Minhyuk sighed as he kissed his lips for the hundredth time that day before he let his lips ghost over Kihyun's. It made Kihyun shiver. "You're so pretty..." He would whisper to him as if someone else would hear.

Kihyun suddenly felt like a dam that just broke and arched his back. His body was tingling and he would have to apologize later for making a mess. Minhyuk made sure he emptied himself inside Kihyun before he whispered some more words that made Kihyun's ears ring. "Kihyun I... I love you."

That's what best friends do right?


	3. THREE

Kihyun and Minhyuk ended up dating for a year. Nothing was wrong with their relationship, it was like a dream come true. Minhyuk treated Kihyun so well and spoiled him and Kihyun did the same in return. During that year of them dating they came across Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo eventually became their boss at the coffee shop due to their previous boss passing away. Even though Hyunwoo was awkward, he was still able to befriend the couple. He was technically their first friend and they cherished him to bits. Eventually the three of them became inseparable and Hyunwoo ended up taking care of them — due to him being older than both of the other boys — and decided to move in with them.

When you looked at Hyunwoo you would've thought he lived a normal life, but Hyunwoo told them about how he had nowhere to call home and was always being watched. After they were friends for a couple of months Hyunwoo finally (he was so awkward he didn't know how to bring it up) told them both about how he was involved in a gang. It was shocking to the other males at first but they still accepted Hyunwoo. Minhyuk even joked about how they would join the gang and see could do their job the best.

And they did. 

The two of them were officially in Hyunwoo's gang (it wasn't really his) and started making it up the ranks, making them known as double trouble. Hyunwoo of course was still better than the duo due to him being in the gang longer, but the three of them were finally able to do missions together. That's when they ended up having to go on a mission with a stranger. Not really a stranger to Hyunwoo but a stranger to Kihyun and Minhyuk.

"Guys don't be scared of Hoseok! He's literally a baby trapped in a big and bad body." Hyunwoo told them and that was the day they met Hoseok, making their group of friends grow once more. Hoseok was also older than the couple, but younger than Hyunwoo. They both explained how they met one another at a local gym and found out they were in the same gang due to having similar tattoos on their legs. 

After about half a year Kihyun and Minhyuk known Hoseok, they broke up. Kihyun had a call and had to go with the buffed duo, leaving Minhyuk behind. Kihyun and Minhyuk both had a long conversation about how they wanted to expand their knowledge for love (well mainly Kihyun.) Kihyun told Minhyuk that during the time they dated he really did love him (how can you not) but Kihyun wanted to try dating different people and feel emotions he hasn't felt with Minhyuk.

Of course the other understood what the shorter was saying and wished him well with tears in his eyes. They hugged each other and Minhyuk reminded Kihyun that he would always love him as a lover and a best friend, as long as he still wore the locket he received from Kihyun. Kihyun that day felt an emotion he has never felt before. 

_Guilt_.

It made his mind go crazy, making him unfocused when he was going out with Hyunwoo and Hoseok for whatever task their boss told them to do. Hoseok would look back at Kihyun from the passenger seat as Hyunwoo drove and kept asking if he was feeling alright. Kihyun kept his head down, staring at his lap that was starting to get soaked with his tears. "It's just a cold, don't worry about it."

Is what he told everyone — even Minhyuk — for about two weeks. Hoseok was rather stubborn it seemed as he would constantly come into Kihyun's room late at night as Kihyun quietly sobbed into his pillow. He sat on the edge of the bed, making the bed dip from his weight, and watched the smaller one pretend he was sleeping. "Kihyun... I know you're awake... and I just want to help..." The male with blonde hair mumbled. In return, he got no answer, but he did get to see all the hurt Kihyun's eyes carried. 

Kihyun hid his face in his pillow once more, feeling guilty all over again. "I'm sorry... did I wake you up...? Ah, sorry." Hoseok had a hard time understanding what the other was saying, but he could feel his apology lingering in the air. The room suddenly felt cold, as if he were on top of a mountain with a small fire. He blinked a couple of times before the realization hit him.

Kihyun must feel alone...

Hoseok got off the bed and left the room, eventually coming back with his own pillow and a couple of blankets. He went ahead and put his pillow next to Kihyun's — even though Kihyun was in the middle of the bed — and carefully lied himself down. Kihyun looked at him with wide and sad eyes, so so sad, before he tried scooting over to give the other more room. The bigger male didn't allow the smaller to move as he quickly grabbed him and gave him a hug, almost as if he was protecting Kihyun.

Hoseok started massaging Kihyun's dull pink hair. It seems to have lost the brightness it had... Kihyun didn't say much except for small apologies as he soaked Hoseok's shirt, making it look like Hoseok just came back from a long workout session. He wanted to ask what was wrong but he knew he shouldn't, so he waited. Kihyun cried in his arms for four hours before he finally said more than 'sorry.' 

"Minhyuk and I... we broke up." 

"I know."

Of course Hoseok knew, it was obvious, and everyone else knew as well. But he immediately wished he said something else instead of that. He felt his shirt move slightly due to the other smiling against it. Hoseok didn't have to look to know that it was one of those smiles. A smile filled with so much hurt and sadness that it was truly a frown upside down. "I guess everyone knows then." Was the last thing Kihyun said before he went silent once more.

It felt weird to Kihyun, having someone on the same bed as him again. Hoseok didn't sleep at all that night. He was up until the sun started shining through Kihyun's window. The clock on Kihyun's end table shone in bright red letters that it was nine o'clock. Hoseok's body felt awful, almost as if he was working out all day, but he wasn't complaining. The younger was still breathing softly in his arms. His face was all puffy and red along with his eyes, the tips of his hair was a bit damp from sweat, and yet, he still looked perfect.

He stayed like that until the clock read that it was almost eleven. Kihyun started to move in Hoseok's arms as he blinked his eyes open. Hoseok removed his arms as Kihyun started to move away from him, obviously still tired with the way he lazily sits up. Kihyun eventually got out of bed and gathered some clothes from his closet in hopes that the bathroom was free, and luckily for him it was. Hoseok just looked at the shorter as he headed towards the door almost walking out, but as he turned around to close the door, Hoseok's ears picked up on the words that came from his mouth. 

"Thank you." 

It became a daily thing for Hoseok to come and cuddle with Kihyun as soon as everyone else went to bed. Kihyun would tell him everything that was on his mind and Hoseok would always feel something twist in his stomach as Kihyun would say Minhyuk's name at least fifty times before saying goodnight. Was it jealousy? Hoseok didn't really understand and never really felt it before, so he just ignored it and went to sleep shortly after.

Kihyun one morning told Hoseok that he didn't need his super protection that night and Hoseok was happy for him, thinking that Kihyun was ready to get out there and love people again. Kihyun smiled at himself as Hoseok told him, "It's perfectly normal for a small, cute, and tiny person to want and be protected by a huge, handsome, and muscular man," before he left. 

That night Hoseok went into Kihyun's room out of habit and Kihyun was already at the door. "Hoseok! Did you forget what I told you this morning about not needing you tonight? Don't worry, I'm just busy!" Kihyun flashed him a smile. It confused Hoseok as to why Kihyun was all dressed up and was smelling nice but he happily returned the smile before returning to his room. Kihyun was going on a date...

...with Minhyuk.

Kihyun just told everyone that he had some special plans from the boss and had to look out for something, so everyone didn't ask any questions. Hyunwoo had that look in his eye that he knew but Kihyun ignored the twist in his gut as he went to go get ready. The date went pretty well. Both of them looked good and were simply adored by others (ah, just like old times.) They each explained about how they felt without each other and everything felt better between them, it was great.

They had rich alcohol (now that they could afford it) and fed each other their food, just like what normal couples would do. Hoseok didn't sleep at all that night as well. Once again he was unable to fall asleep, hell, nobody is probably asleep right now. There was a big ruckus as people came into the house (which Hoseok knew one person was Kihyun) and a bunch of talking, but it sounded like two people at most. How the fuck does two people make that much noise? Hoseok just closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep but the noise got worse.

It's been about ten minutes where there was quiet and then ruckus. But the ruckus wasn't as loud as before so Hoseok sighed in relief. 

"A-Ah..." Hoseok opened his eyes at that. It sounded like Kihyun was hurt and Hoseok mentally panicked. Before he was able to get out of bed to see if Kihyun was alright, he heard Kihyun again. "M... Minhyuk."

Hoseok rolled his eyes and felt that weird twist in his stomach again as he went and covered his face with the pillow. He felt kinda... angry. Everything he has done to help Kihyun felt like a waste of time and effort suddenly. Like giving a child an expensive toy they wanted only for them to toss it in the trash. That night Hoseok cried.

Kihyun felt guilty again, like he was doing something wrong. He couldn't think of it much as Minhyuk was on top of him, all covered in sweat as it reflected off the light. It reminded Kihyun of when they first did this... except it felt different. Minhyuk would thrust into Kihyun as slow as possible and whisper in his ear, "I love you so so much and I promise I won't let you go again." Kihyun felt warm all over, like the sun was giving him a nice small tan. In this case, the sun was. "M... Minhyuk." He would say perhaps a bit too loudly and Minhyuk would have to kiss him.

The feeling in Kihyun's gut got tighter and tighter until it snapped, and just like the past, Kihyun apologized for cumming all over Minhyuk and his hand. After they cleaned up and Minhyuk whispered a quick 'I love you' he fell asleep next to him. It didn't feel right and that one feeling in Kihyun's gut stayed.

Guilt guilt and more guilt.

Kihyun secretly missed the physical contact of someone hugging him and playing with his hair before he went to sleep, and sadly Minhyuk wasn't really a cuddle type of person. So Kihyun left his bed and put on his underclothes (at least he hoped it was his own) before leaving his room and going to Hoseok's. He didn't know why he hesitated to enter as he grabbed the knob but he did anyway.

He exhaled a small breath and quietly opened Hoseok's door, sneaking inside before the door creaked loudly. It was weird. Usually Hoseok was the one to do this but instead Kihyun was the one tonight. He walked up to the other's sleeping form and shook his arm a bit.

"Hoseok..." Kihyun quietly said as if he was waking up a bear and didn't want to be attacked. Hoseok stirred slightly before he looked at Kihyun. Oh so he wasn't sleeping... Hoseok looked at Kihyun and it scared him. His eyes looked a bit darker and Kihyun wanted to curl up and die. "What do you want? Don't you already have someone to sleep with?" He sounded angry but more importantly... hurt. Kihyun grabbed at his arm and frowned — as if he could see it in the dark — before sighing.

"Hoseok... things are complicated between Minhyuk and—" Hoseok interrupted him as he smack Kihyun's hand away. "Oh? So things are complicated and you think him rearranging your guts would rearrange your thoughts? In case you didn't know: the brain is in your head." He sat up in the process and Kihyun felt like a disappointment looking at him, but that didn't stop him from snapping back. 

"You... you just wouldn't understand!" Kihyun clenched his fists as he looked down — it seemed like looking down was a habit of his. "Minhyuk and I have known each other for a long long time and I'm sorry that you decided to try and help with my love life, but in the end you came into my room." There was a pause before Kihyun continued. "I'm just..." He couldn't hold his tears back anymore. "Hoseok... love is very scary to me and Minhyuk was the only one I have loved and I still love him because he loves me in return but... I'm just scared... what if I end up losing him?" 

Hoseok rolled his eyes as he grabbed Kihyun's hand and pulled him closer. "Kihyun, I apologize for snapping at you but for some reason I just feel... jealous? I'm not sure, but I wish I could love you like Minhyuk does." It was a confession. Hoseok didn't truly understand his feelings but he wanted to tell Kihyun everything. "And another thing about Minhyuk..." 

He cleared his throat as he wrapped his arms around the other. "Minhyuk is never going to stop loving you, no matter what. He will always love you as a best friend but the other type of love? I'm not so sure... but I just know when I see Minhyuk look at you. Anyone could see his eyes sparkle and honestly? It must be fucking nice to have a best friend like that." Hoseok smiled at Kihyun as he lied down, pulling Kihyun along. 

Kihyun nodded as his brain started to process everything. "Thank you, I needed that." He mumbled as he hid his face in Hoseok's shirt and felt his fingers run through his hair. Kihyun couldn't help the warmth that started spreading all over his body.

_Fondness_.

And with that Kihyun knew. 

A confession can make new things start blooming, in hopes that they would be confessions too.


	4. FOUR

Kihyun and Minhyuk eventually had an actual talk about what they were. Once again everything went smoothly and they both decided that they would be best friends like always, but they would also be friends with benefits. It was typical for people involved in a gang to have this sort of relationship since people weren't allowed to have actual relationships if someone wasn't in the gang. It also made sense because sometimes working too much can cause stress and it just made people feel better. They both agreed that Kihyun would be the one to determine when they meet up at night due to him having more issues than Minhyuk (he was never really stressed anyway.)

Once they left the room they acted like the conversation never happened and continued their friendship. No, it wasn't really awkward to them, it just felt like their bond became stronger. They eventually parted ways once they got to certain parts of the house — Minhyuk heading to the kitchen and Kihyun heading to the main room where the boss was — and Kihyun accidentally bumped into Hyunwoo. "You should watch where you're going if you want to be better than me." Hyunwoo told him.

Of course he was always serious, especially when he was on the job most of the time. "Sorry! I was actually heading to the boss. Do you want to talk for like a minute?" Who could say no to Kihyun, so Hyunwoo followed along. They didn't really talk much about their personal problems or anything along those lines. It was all mainly about work and missions, but it was still nice to talk to one another. Eventually Kihyun made it to where he had to be and said his farewells to Hyunwoo. The boss wasn't really scary unless something was extremely serious, but recently a lot of the other gangs have been conquered and joined their team or decided to just surrender.

Kihyun knocked on the door softly and entered as soon as he heard a 'come in.' "Ah Kihyun, you've finally arrived. I have a very difficult task for you." The boss held up a paper as the other walked forward in order to retrieve it. "Do you think you could handle it?" The boss rose an eyebrow at him. Kihyun let out a sigh as he rolled his eyes. "Y'know, I think going to the grocery store is a hard task for you." He mumbled. Kihyun and his boss had a calm relationship, it wasn't really a friendship but there was nothing bad about what they had. It was peaceful and made Kihyun feel welcomed. "Well anyway, I'll be back." And with that Kihyun left the room. Going to the store that day was how he met Hyungwon.

The store that day wasn't as packed as it usually was, and Kihyun assumed it was either going to close down or it just wasn't busy at the hour he decided to come. After acquiring the items that the household needed, he walked up to the cashier. Something suddenly didn't feel right to Kihyun but he gave the cashier a warm smile anyway. The female was pretty. She had nice brown hair that was in a ponytail and wore cute round glasses. She kinda looked like Hyunwoo. "Will this be all?" She asked softly. Kihyun nodded and handed her the money once she said the amount. It wasn't the first time he surprised someone pulling out the right amount of money before he heard the amount needed, it's just in his nature when shopping.

The door to the small shop opened. Kihyun knew because of the little bell that rung every time someone opened the door. If it weren't for the sudden gun behind the back of his head, he would've made a noise mimicking the bell. "Give me all your money." Is all he heard behind him. Was he scared? Yes. Was he scared of death? Not really. The cashier opened up the register as another figure came out of nowhere (he was unsure and only knew the one behind him) and took all the money. There was another voice heard, but it sounded a bit distant. So there are three of them... "We're going to have to kill them! Boss doesn't want anyone calling the cops on us!" The gruff voice exclaimed. The figure by the female suddenly grabbed her neck harshly, almost as if he was trying to choke her.

Kihyun was scared but he still spoke up, "Please don't do anything to her! Do it to me in—" The man behind him smacked the gun into the back of his head, making him tumble down to the floor. "You heard the pipsqueak! He wants all the attention." After that statement Kihyun was kicked in the side. Not once, not twice, but all three of the men started kicking Kihyun all over his body. He felt weak and pathetic as the female started screaming for the men to stop. He thought this was the end as majority of his bones snapped and he ended up being covered in blood. The store door opened once again.

"Hey, I suggest you three leave that guy and his girlfriend alone." The unfamiliar voice stated as he (Kihyun assumed it was a male, but you never know!) started walking closer to them. The men who were beating Kihyun looked up at the other male (phew) before giving him one of their signature smug looks. "Oh yeah? And what will you do about it?" One asked as the other two went back to kicking the smaller one on the ground. He felt like a rag doll and it hurt. The unknown man sighed as if he was annoyed. "This is what I hate about you people who are in small and pathetic gangs." There was a small suspenseful pause and then the man clicked his tongue. "Always too ignorant to know when to give up. How childish, do you not know who I am? You shouldn't talk to me like that. I am in a better gang than you losers are." He sighed once again. "Enough chitchat I'm going to beat you guys up now." The four of them ended up fighting and the outcome was no surprise.

The tall male won as he kicked the leader of the trio out of the store before yelling at them to 'perish' and 'you guys suck!' Kihyun panicked and thought that the same was going to happen to him and the cashier. "Please don't hurt us..." He mumbled the best he could. The cashier grabbed some money that was left from the floor. "H-Here! This is all that's left." She stuttered out at him. The male chuckled before squatting down to look at Kihyun. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you guys." He stood up once again and pulled out his wallet, handing the cashier a huge amount of money, that even shocked Kihyun.

"Sorry about your store, I hope the money I gave you will cover it." He bowed a bit before carefully grabbing Kihyun. "I'm going to take this guy to the hospital." And he did. On the drive to the hospital Kihyun tried his best to stay conscious as the other introduced himself as Hyungwon and asked Kihyun for his name in return. "Ki... Kihyun..." Was all he could really say. His throat felt extremely dry and his head was throbbing. He just wanted to sleep for eternity. Soon they made it to the hospital and eventually get into a hospital room. Hyungwon ended up lying to the nurses and said that Kihyun was his brother, some of them gave him a confused look but immediately ignored it as soon as he showed them his charm. Kihyun had a fractured rib, a broken leg and his cheekbone was badly damaged, making him have to stay at the hospital for a couple of days.

During those days Hyungwon stayed right next to him. Kihyun couldn't help but smile softly, for being a complete stranger Hyungwon ended up staying next to him like he was his best friend. Speaking of best friends, Minhyuk made sure to visit almost every hour and begging Hoseok for his time with Kihyun because Minhyuk wasn't allowed to see him anymore that day. Hoseok would always decline as he would carry small little gifts to give Kihyun. As each of Kihyun's friends came and visited, they ended up getting to know Hyungwon as much as Kihyun did, but soon Kihyun was released from the hospital and that meant Hyungwon was going to leave. It made Kihyun upset. Hyungwon seemed like a sweet guy (who was younger than Kihyun he learned) and Kihyun wanted him to still be in his life as a friend — especially for all he did for him.

Hyungwon just rolled his eyes and told Kihyun that his boss was the same boss Kihyun had but he was just in a different building and gang. He jokingly told the shorter that he would be sure to visit his building as if he was still in the hospital. Hyungwon was pathetically rich and he sure irked Kihyun when he worked at the shop. Every time Kihyun worked, Hyungwon would always order ten drinks and just leave them around. Kihyun's blood boiled as he was the one to always clean up his mess.

Such a spoiled brat...

Hyungwon later on told Kihyun about how much joy it was when it came to teasing the shorter, eventually switching into Hyunwoo's gang just to annoy him. That meant Kihyun had to see Hyungwon every. single. day. Luckily for him, Hyungwon didn't leave that much of a mess like he would back at the coffee shop, maybe because there was more people around. Hyungwon's room was always a mess. His closet was overflowing with designer clothes and magazines were scattered everywhere as if he was a disorganized office worker. He always made his room the messiest when he knew Kihyun was doing his stress cleaning, which happened at least once a month. Kihyun couldn't help but wonder if Hyungwon was secretly one of those snobby models who thought they were better than everyone as a side job, and honestly it wouldn't even surprise him if the younger truly was.

The way the younger acted towards Kihyun somewhat made him upset. Hyungwon is always kind to everyone else and when it came to Kihyun he would always have something to (jokingly) criticize him about. It stressed Kihyun out and eventually Kihyun snapped. That's when Kihyun ended up growing out of his 'baby' body and eventually became more confident in himself. As soon as Hyungwon would go to open his mouth to say something, Kihyun would always snap at him first about how the messes he leaves around the building smell as bad as him, or how it just lies around all day like he does.

The new attitude on Kihyun surprised everyone, but to Hyungwon it just amused him. "About time you showed your true self. No need to thank me, I was doing you a favor." A favor...? Perhaps Kihyun was weak, but he's no longer that weak. Emotions always won the endless battle in his head and it put a toll on his brain, making him seem more sensitive than normal. Kihyun couldn't believe what he was about to say in his head but he needed to say it.

Thanks to Hyungwon, Kihyun was able to find his true self and can finally feel like he's something and not just a failure — anymore.


	5. FIVE

All five of them were called down to the boss's office for a mission. It required teamwork, the boss told them and they were the only group who got along the best. The mission they had was difficult and they had to fight with another gang. Supposedly the other gang — called Zhestui — stole majority of their equipment and whatever else they had hidden in the basement (only the boss knew what else was down there.) Hyungwon drove to the location the Zhestui members were most likely to be at with Kihyun's help telling him the directions. Hyunwoo and Hoseok told the three that they would be in front of them due to their large bodies as everyone else stayed back. It was odd for hyper Minhyuk to suddenly be quiet but nobody questioned it.

This was their first mission that would actually have blood involved (unless everything went smoothly, but of course that won't happen) and everyone else was just as scared. This was such a big leap in the gang, especially for Kihyun. He would go from being the housekeeper to a killer in just minutes, if not maybe seconds. Hyungwon parked the vehicle at a distance from where they were heading as everyone else got out of the car and loaded their weapons. Minhyuk told the group that he would check the perimeter as everyone else went inside. Receiving nods in return, he ran off.

"Since there are four of us now, that means we can split up into duos. Hyungwon, you'll go with Hyunwoo as I go with Hoseok, okay?" Kihyun mumbled in hopes nobody else heard him and the taller understood his message, heading inside the weird looking building. In all honesty, it looked like a garage from the outside and it made Kihyun feel like he was young, playing with his friends outside. Once the duo ahead of them disappeared, Kihyun and Hoseok went an opposite way inside. Hopefully nobody tried sneaking after Hyungwon and/or Hyunwoo, otherwise Hoseok would've tore them a new leg with his gun. Quietly they snuck in the building, luckily for them in was dark inside so it made this part easier. The building had a weird smell to it — as if it was abandoned — smelling like smoke and dust every time Kihyun took a breath through his nose. Hoseok threw his hand out as if he was protecting Kihyun from something near by. He spoke softly and spoke near Kihyun's ear, "There's someone in this room, so be cautious." The shorter grabbed his gun tightly, his palms sweating and making him worry that he'll drop the gun — as if it was covered in butter.

Soon both of their ears perked up at the sound of shoes clacking on the floor. "Oh? I don't remember inviting people..." A voice called out as if they were talking to themselves. More clacking noises were made as what seemed to be someone else entering the same room as them. "Ah Changkyun! Do you remember making any plans to have guests over? You know we're not allowed to do that with boss still here." Kihyun squinted in the direction the voice came from, trying to see the outline of the body of whomever was talking. "Jooheon... you know it's not nice to not greet the guests when they enter." More footsteps were heard and suddenly the lights turned on. Kihyun and Hoseok both looked like they were deers looking at headlights.

The two figures who were just voices are visible now, also equipped with weapons. One of them laughs softly. "I bet you guys are here for what we stole from you." He spoke loudly as it echoed around them. Kihyun took a small step forward, making his gun visible in the process as well. "You're correct now hand it over," he lifted his gun and pointed it at the man with bright orange hair, "or I'll shoot you." It all seemed like a flash when the other man pulled out his knife and charged after Kihyun. Hoseok immediately charged at him in return, pulling out his knife as well and tackling the man down to the ground. The man that was under Hoseok's body threw his knife at Kihyun, slashing his arm before it fell to the ground. Kihyun let out a small yell before he shot at the figure he was previously aiming at, clutching his bleeding arm once a bullet hit his target. More men came into the room and surrounded the four of them, obviously on the other's side.

They all aimed their guns at Hoseok and he immediately got off the dark haired male he tackled. "Leave or we will shoot you until your bodies are bits!" A gun shot was heard from the other side of the room as it went through two bodies. "Ugh, you guys always try to replace me even though only I can bully the short one." It was Hyungwon. Hyunwoo shot at the remaining bodies that surrounded the other duo as some bled out or retreated. "H-Hyungwon!" Kihyun called out perhaps a bit too happily. In return Kihyun got a small smile before Hyungwon aimed his gun at the opposing duo, everyone else following along. "Give us what is ours and you'll be able to live your life on your deathbed but still be able to breathe." Hyunwoo threatened.

The dark haired male smiled as he looked at his partner. "Ah Jooheon, they are so cool compared to our current gang, we should totally join them!" The other — Jooheon — nodded and smiled as well. "You're right Changkyun!" He turned to look at the other's, unsure as to who he should look at. "We will give you everything we stole but in return we want to join your gang. I'm unsure as to who the leader is but if I had to guess..." He paused and looked over at Changkyun, making Changkyun answer for him. "I totally think it's pinky! You were kinda scary with your big buff boyfriend." Changkyun exclaimed as he pointed a finger at Kihyun. Kihyun sighed in irritation. "None of us here are the leader, and besides, just for that you're not allowed in the group." He crossed his arms before wincing at the pain.

"Oh! Here, let me take care of that for you..." Jooheon pulled out some tape from his pocket (since when were pockets so big?) and grabbed the shorter's arm, trying his best to make it stop bleeding. Hyunwoo looked at Kihyun and then opened his mouth to say something. "Kihyun, I think we could find these guys helpful. I mean, we don't really have anybody taking care of our wounds that well. You should know because you buy bandaids like everyday." Hyunwoo was right and once more Kihyun sighed. "Yeah, yeah, you guys can join, you pesky brats. Now give us back our stuff." Hyungwon nearly yelled at Changkyun since Jooheon didn't pay attention to anyone else but Kihyun. Changkyun nodded somewhat intimidated by Hyungwon and rushed to go get the stuff they stole.

There was a long, awkward pause before Changkyun came back with three boxes filled with their stuff. Hoseok happily tried to take it from Changkyun but Hoseok got his foot stepped on harshly in protest. "Lemme help, sheesh." And with that Changkyun headed outside. Jooheon finished tying up Kihyun's wound and everyone headed outside to where Changkyun was waiting. Minhyuk eventually came out of nowhere with the vehicle and everyone entered. It was a tight fit with Changkyun claiming shot gun (such a brat Hyungwon kept mumbling) as Hyunwoo, Hoseok, and Hyungwon sat in the back — Hyungwon suffocating as he sat in the middle of them — and Kihyun and Jooheon crammed themselves on the floor with everyone's legs.

The mysterious duo wasn't that bad. In fact, they were able to convince the boss that they give up on their current gang and would be a bigger help for the gang everyone else was in. The boss just couldn't decline the offer and allowed them to be part of the gang, but due to the gang being almost full they both had to share the same room. And man was cleaning their room the worst. Kihyun hated cleaning their room — it was worse than Hyungwon's — but he needed to clean it, otherwise that annoying twitch in his body will bug him later for not doing so.

At first glance Jooheon and Changkyun looked like college kids, and they were supposedly, but they ended up joining gangs in order to have more money. Kihyun would always smile at the thought he always had in the back of his head. Jooheon and Changkyun reminded him of himself and Minhyuk and how they relied on one another for awhile. It was awful that the two dropped out of college, especially trying to pursue the things they loved but having no family to support you can be tough. It was Saturday evening and Kihyun came back with multiple shopping bags. One for Jooheon and one for Changkyun. As soon as Kihyun called for the duo to come see him, he dropped the bags on the kitchen table with a loud thud. There were multiple books that taught them how to achieve their dreams and of course there were the shitty, torn down, boring math books. Jooheon ended up hugging Kihyun tightly and sobbing into his shoulder as Changkyun kept bowing down chanting thank you thank you.

Everyone would joke about how Kihyun has basically turned into a mother at this point by taking care of everyone (well, mainly the friend group) and cleaning up after them. Those type of comments would make Kihyun stand up and smack every single one of them on the arm. Of course there were also the jokes about who was the dad and nobody really answered that question and moved onto the next topic. Kihyun couldn't help but notice every time that subject came up, Hoseok's eyes would sparkle as he looked at Kihyun.

Determination.

It made Kihyun feel warm all over and made his heart beat so loud that he could practically hear it echo in the room. The friend group had such a weird bond and everyone somehow managed to fit together, like puzzle pieces. They each had their own tragic stories and had big dreams they wanted to accomplish, but are unable to now. Nobody judged in the friend group, even if it was just teasing, it never meant anything. It made Kihyun's heart feel full.

Content.

This group of people weren't his friends, they were his family, and he wouldn't change anything... even if it meant he would die.

**end flashback(s)**


	6. SIX

After Kihyun finished his conversation with Jooheon, he went and sat down next to Hoseok at the kitchen table. From a quick glance, Kihyun could tell the Minhyuk was the one who beat him at making breakfast. Kihyun nudged the older with his elbow, making Hoseok look at him. "What happened? I thought you told me that I was making breakfast today?" He teased the other as he received a shy smile. "Hm... I thought that maybe you were too tired to make food, so I forced Minhyuk to do your job." Hoseok replied, sliding his cup of coffee towards Kihyun. In the kitchen Minhyuk replied with a "Oh no, I'm not being forced to do this. I totally wanted to do this myself," rolling his eyes in the process.

Kihyun frowned as he looked at Hoseok's coffee. Black, like his eyes in his nightmares... Kihyun's frown deepened. "Kihyun, you're supposed to drink the coffee, not get depressed about it." This time Hoseok nudged Kihyun, and he couldn't hold in his laugh. From behind them, Kihyun heard the sound of feet patting the floor softly. "Gross. Will you two love birds cut it out? It's still too early for this." Hyungwon fake gagged at the end. Hoseok beamed as he looked at him and gave him his signature smile. "Good morning to you too, Wonnie." Hyungwon didn't even bother to continue the conversation as he slumped in a chair across from Kihyun.

To Kihyun, it was weird how Hyungwon didn't get chosen as the leader for the group. The boss told Kihyun he was going to have his own gang due to all his hard work, and who was Kihyun to decline such a good offer? Hyungwon was definitely too good looking to be a leader anyway. Minhyuk came out from the kitchen and placed multiple plates down in front of them. Minhyuk let out a small laugh. "I hope you all enjoy it! I put lots of love in it." He grinned as he pointed at Kihyun and Hoseok. "Except for you two, you guys love each other enough." Minhyuk's comment made both of their cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Ignoring the comment, they all ended up eating as soon as everyone sat down. It was practically a tradition to eat together, like a family. After Jooheon stopped chewing his food he put his fork down as it echoed in the silence.

"...We've been robbed." There was a long — intense — pause. Changkyun glanced at him from the side. "What do you mean 'we've been robbed'?" Someone clicked their tongue before Hyungwon spoke up. "You idiot! What don't you understand? We've been robbed and we're all just enjoying a nice — hearty — breakfast." Everyone stayed silent before Kihyun eventually spoke up. "Hyungwon settle down... we can just go and retrieve it once we prepare for what'll be coming up." Minhyuk cackled at that comment. "Kihyun darling, I don't think it'll be easy depending on who stole it from us." In response Kihyun just rolled his eyes. "It was some gang called the uh..." Jooheon licked his lips a bit before continuing. "The Léquai? Something like that... but I've looked into them and supposedly they're good, like really good Kihyun. They're one of the best gangs in this district and I think we will need to prepare for awhile."

Kihyun could see how Jooheon's eyes sparkled with determination as he told every detail. Hyunwoo cleared his throat before adding more to the discussion. "I agree with Jooheon. If they truly are one of the best gangs out there, then that must mean they have a lot of smaller gangs protecting them and their name. Kihyun, we may be a strong gang separately, but I think we will need to spend a couple of days conquering other gangs in order to take these guys on." Hyunwoo's words burned into Kihyun's brain as he tried to understand everything. For a quiet guy, Hyunwoo sure talked a lot. Hoseok grabbed Kihyun's hand and gave it a small squeeze. "Please have faith in yourself, and all of us. It may sound like a difficult task but with enough training and conquering, I'm sure we'll be able to do anything." He gave the smaller a warm smile and Kihyun immediately forgot what everyone was talking about.

Kihyun didn't want to fail as a leader so he squeezed Hoseok's hand in return and looked at everyone at the table. "Well then, let's get to work as soon as possible." Approximately three days after that discussion, everyone went out to conquer gangs.

Today Kihyun and Hyungwon were at home waiting for Hoseok and Hyunwoo to come back home as everyone was resting. A loud thud was heard before the door slammed open. Hyunwoo was carrying Hoseok the best he could as Hoseok was mostly covered in blood. Not someone else's but his own. Both of the males got up to help the other two who just stumbled in and rushed to get what was needed. Kihyun ended up taking care of Hoseok — since he knew more about medical stuff (thanks to Jooheon) — and took his time cleaning his wounds that were on full display due to him having holes in his shirt. Hyunwoo wasn't a complete mess but he did have some cuts that Hyungwon wouldn't struggle with. Hoseok watched Kihyun tend to his wounds with a barely noticeable (but noticeable at the same time) pout.

Soon both Hyunwoo and Hoseok were all patched up and were told to go get some rest before they discussed what happened in the morning. Hyunwoo nodded and went to his room as Hoseok stayed close to Kihyun, almost like he was begging him to go and rest with him. Hyungwon rolled his eyes — of course — as he mumbled a small 'goodnight' with an affectionate wave, receiving the same in return. "Kihyun, will you please just stay in my bed tonight? Just for tonight, I promise!" Hoseok kept begging and Kihyun finally accepted his offer, thinking about how it would be easier to change Hoseok's bandages as time went by. They walked together to Hoseok's room and shut the door. Hoseok's room was always the coldest and the smaller didn't blame him, especially when Hoseok was fifty percent muscle, if not more at this point.

"I didn't uh... I didn't change yet." Kihyun stated quietly as the other was shedding off his clothes. He couldn't help but feel a bit shy, he didn't know why he did since it's not like it was the first time Kihyun has seen Hoseok naked — or anyone else for the matter. Hoseok laughed softly as he went through his dresser, grabbing one of his shirts and handing it to Kihyun. "You can wear this. I know you don't have an issue with wearing my shirts." Hoseok couldn't help but tease. If he wasn't injured right now, Kihyun would've smacked him. Kihyun rolled his eyes as he changed his shirt and took off his jeans.

"Do you even know what heat is? Jesus Christ Hoseok, your room is like Antartica!" He complained as he hugged himself. Hoseok smiled a bit before he went to lie down on his bed that seemed like a cloud in disguise. He could practically feel his body relaxing, relaxing even more when Kihyun crawls next to him and lies down himself. Kihyun glanced at Hoseok before he looked at a wall. "I know Hyungwon and I said to wait till the morning but..." Kihyun swallowed dryly, remembering how awful Hoseok looked entering the door. "But do you want to talk about it?" The bed moved as Hoseok wrapped his arm around Kihyun, trying to bring him closer. "Nah, it's not that important, they just got the best of us for a bit until we took them down." Kihyun knew Hoseok was telling the truth with the way his eyes sparkled in the small amount of light shining through the window. "Okay, then I won't ask any further." He mumbled in response as he turned to look at Hoseok, their noses brushing ever so slightly.

Neither of them moved as they just looked at each other's eyes. It was embarrassing and Kihyun could feel it prickling on his skin, but he felt it even more as Hoseok's fingers softly touched his waist. They didn't break eye contact for awhile until Hoseok mumbled, "You're so beautiful," as quietly as he could. They broke eye contact as soon as their lips came in contact with one another, enjoying the kiss. It was soft and sweet and especially warm and Kihyun couldn't help but cheer mentally. He felt so much affection that he thought he was going to burst. Hoseok kissed his cheek softly and pulled away with that same bright smile he always has.

"I feel like my wounds have been healed thanks to you, but obviously you did take care of them but oh jeez. I was trying to be romantic— Kihyun don't laugh!" Hoseok frowned as Kihyun laughed to himself, receiving a small slap on his thigh. "Hoseok! That kinda hurt, now kiss it better if you think kisses heal things!" Kihyun commanded as Hoseok laughed at him this time. Hoseok's thumb massaged where he hit the other's thigh before he looked at Kihyun again. "You're supposed to take care of me though." He whined softly and before he knew it Kihyun was kissing him again. It was addicting, as if kissing was air and they both desperately needed it. Kihyun pushed Hoseok down as he sat on him, looking down at him.

"I love..." don't say it, Yoo Kihyun, don't you dare. "I love when you smile, it's like the sun is always around." Hoseok melted at the compliment and quietly thanked Kihyun for it. "Do you ever think the moon and sun fell in love?" It was a weird question for Hoseok to ask especially when he put his hands on the smaller's waist. "No... why?" Kihyun asked in return as he kissed Hoseok's jaw. The other let out a small breath as he lifted Kihyun's (Hoseok's technically) shirt a bit, exposing his stomach. "I dunno... ever heard of the thing called polar opposites? They're strange." He ran his fingers over the exposed stomach before going up higher and lightly touching Kihyun's nipples. Kihyun let out a small whimper as he shook his head.

"N-No... I've never heard of 'em." He quickly replied. Hoseok was practically in his own world as he kept mumbling how pretty and beautiful Kihyun was and Kihyun shivered with every compliment. "Hoseok are you even okay to do... to do this?" He worried, moving Hoseok's hand away from himself. Hoseok just hummed before giving the other a grin. "I'm not, but you are." He chuckled softly as he went back to touching Kihyun's stomach. This was happening, fuck. Pull yourself together! Kihyun moaned quietly as he thought about the image, it was filthy. "First, I want you to take this shirt off. I don't know why I gave it to you in the first place." Kihyun obeyed and took it off, throwing it somewhere on the floor. "In return I want you to take something off..." Kihyun said as he took in the sight underneath him.

Poor, poor, Hoseok... never wearing a shirt or pants, just undergarments to bed. Hoseok grinned at that and pinched Kihyun's hip. "Take it off for me then." As soon as he said that, Kihyun oh so teasingly did what he was told. His throat suddenly felt very dry as he looked at the sight once again. It was breathtaking and Kihyun couldn't help but feel a bit self conscious. Kihyun softly kissed the other's lips before their tongues fought one another, turning the soft kiss into a mess. They pulled back from one another with spit rolling down their chins and Hoseok couldn't help but groan at the way Kihyun looked. Kihyun gave him a playful smirk as he kissed his chest, leaving a small trail of kisses down until he reached Hoseok's dick.

Kihyun wanted to tease him, make him pay for all the emotions Kihyun feels when they make eye contact, or when Hoseok gets a little too close to someone else, so that's what he did. Kihyun licked the tip before leaving feathery touches with his fingers. "K... Kihyun stop teasing..." He heard the other whine — a bit aggravated — about what Kihyun was doing. Kihyun sighed because he truly couldn't let this opportunity slide, as he wrapped his mouth around Hoseok's dick. Hoseok released a loud moan as he reached for Kihyun's hair and pushed him further down, the other happily accepting it. Kihyun swallowed every time Hoseok hit the back of his throat and that made Hoseok arch his back slightly off the bed. "Kihyun, I'm going to..." Hoseok mumbled as he tried pulling Kihyun off but Kihyun looked up at him with sharp eyes and that's what made Hoseok cum down Kihyun's throat. Kihyun swallowed as much as he could before he released Hoseok's dick, leaving a string of saliva hanging.

Kihyun removed his boxers before he climbed back on Hoseok once more. Hoseok was smiling at him as if Kihyun was the love of his life, and Kihyun hoped that was true. "May I... may I ride you, Hoseok?" Kihyun shyly asked as he avoided eye contact and Hoseok nodded enthusiastically. Hoseok grabbed onto Kihyun's ass before he brought his hand up to the smaller's face, pressing two of his fingers on his lips. Kihyun allowed Hoseok to stick his fingers in his mouth as he licked them until they weren't dry anymore. As soon as Hoseok removed his fingers, he grabbed Kihyun's ass with one hand and ran his wet fingers over Kihyun's hole. "This may hurt a bit, but I promise it'll feel good soon, alright?" All Kihyun could do was nod as Hoseok slowly put his finger in his ass. He let out a small his and held onto Hoseok's broad shoulders. Kihyun started thinking about how different this felt... Hoseok was way more caring than Minhyuk was and that made Kihyun's heart swell up even more.

He let out a groan as Hoseok inserted a second finger, and eventually Kihyun became a moaning mess. Hoseok told Kihyun to keep it down or else everyone else would hear but Kihyun didn't care as he kept moaning oh god, yes yes, more, ah Hoseok there, god... Kihyun almost came with just the other's fingers so he told Hoseok to take them out or else he wasn't going to last. With a chuckle, Hoseok removed his fingers before looking at Kihyun. He was still so so pretty... Kihyun was so eager to be filled up once more that he already took in Hoseok's dick, letting out a small groan in pain. Once he fully adjusted, Kihyun was back to moaning as loudly as possible as Hoseok tried his best to keep kissing him, but Hoseok struggled to keep in his noises as well. Kihyun felt so warm around his dick and Hoseok felt like he was dreaming. The other was taking him so well and was doing so amazing riding him that Hoseok could get used to this. He was close to cumming a second time as Kihyun himself was on the verge of snapping himself.

Hoseok thrusted his hips harshly into Kihyun's ass as he eventually came inside his ass while Kihyun let out a long moan, cumming all over Hoseok and a bit on himself. Kihyun still continued to rock his hips back and forth as he chanted out. "I love you, I love you, ah god, I love you, Hoseok." It was like reality suddenly hit Kihyun and he immediately got off Hoseok, not even complaining about his ass leaking. Kihyun rushed to put on whomever's clothes were on the floor. "Kihyun wait!" Hoseok called out as Kihyun rushed out his door. Maybe Hoseok made a mistake but he didn't think much about it. If Kihyun needed someone to fuck he would've went to Minhyuk. He felt jealousy once again at the mention of Minhyuk, but he let it pass.

Maybe Kihyun thought he was a slut...? Hoseok stopped thinking. Kihyun would never be a slut to him, so maybe he'd have to tell the other about that. As soon as Hoseok rolled to the other direction to try and sleep he heard his door open and then close. "Sorry for leaving... the feeling of cum inside me is not a good sensation." Kihyun said as his voice sounded a bit raspy. Hoseok turned to look at him before pulling him into his arms. They both got comfortable before Hoseok whispered about how he would make Kihyun tea in the morning for his throat as he also mumbled a small,

_"I love you too, Yoo Kihyun..."_


End file.
